


From Atlantic to Pacific

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: SC&IR [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Vbokvel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: Сцена (вбоквел) к части “New chapter”. Читать без основного текста спойлерно и непонятно :)
Series: SC&IR [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/931341





	From Atlantic to Pacific

Океан в Нью-Йорке не такой, как в Сан Франциско. В принципе, это вообще другой океан, гораздо более приветливый, гораздо менее харизматичный. Возможно, все дело только в нем, а не в городе и уж тем более не в океане? Возможно все дело в другом, чьё свободное время больше не принадлежало ему.

Осознавать и ощущать взросление другого человека было больно, он даже не ожидал насколько, но ощутил острый укол, как только получил первый звоночек-смс: «не жди сегодня, задержусь на работе».

Он сам раньше таким был, да и сейчас не слишком изменился. Но одно дело давно смириться с этим, а другое дело... другое дело когда это касается конкретно тебя.

Он шёл по Кони Айленд, по самой кромке воды, слегка увязая в мягком песке. Солнце медленно катилось к линии горизонта хаотично разукрашивая его белую рубашку во все оттенки жёлтого и розового. Он остановился, глубоко вдохнул соленый воздух и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо тёплым лучам. 

Волна высоко захлестнула, разбилась о голень и слегка намочила закатанную брючину, и неожиданно стало понятно, что нужно делать. Он вытащил мобильный и отправил короткое сообщение, засунул телефон обратно в карман и пошёл по воде дальше.

Было странным спонтанное решение приехать сюда, сбежав с работы посреди недели. Он никогда до этого дня не позволял себе такого, скорее перерабатывая, чем позволяя себе лишний отдых, но и в жизни не было никогда похожих ситуаций. 

Хотя нет, когда-то, в жизни что, казалось, была не с ним, он уже принимал подобное решение. Но тогда он уходил, чтобы сохранить людей в своей жизни. А сейчас он уходит, чтобы освободить. Нельзя вечно продолжать то, что так отчаянно стремится к завершению.

Плохая идея была ехать на пляж в офисном костюме, но хоть пиджак он догадался оставить в офисе. Лето. Жара. Он потянул галстук, чуть ослабляя ворот рубашки. Дома был ещё виски, он то ему и нужен, чтобы подвести черту. 

Океан в Сан-Франциско не такой. Даже и не океан вовсе, а так, залив и он совсем не похож на океан в Нью-Йорке.

Он привыкнет.


End file.
